Due to the widespread use of computer systems, security of such systems has become increasingly important. An assessment of a security posture of such systems may require a detection and identification of one or more objects of interest within an environment of the systems. For example, a unique identification of these objects utilizing one or more algorithms may be crucial to maintaining the security of the systems in their environment.
However, it has traditionally been difficult to perform this identification. For example, lack of credentials, a customer desire to ‘re-label’ one or more objects of interest for internal reporting, and limitation of available identification information in customer-environment configurations all may make identification problematic. Additionally, algorithms used to perform the identification have traditionally exhibited several limitations. For example, such algorithms have traditionally been statically configured.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.